The goal of this proposed project is to increase the number of Native American students who earn baccalaureate degrees in the biomedical sciences. Entitled 'Bridges to the Baccalaureate Degree', this proposed three-year project is an effort between the University of Wisconsin-La Crosse (UWL) and Lac Courte Oreilles Ojibwa Community College (LCOOCC) and it builds on the successes of the current project. The project goal is supported by five objectives. These objectives are: (1) to motivate Native American students to study biomedical science and to recruit them into the UWL-LCOOC Bridges to the Baccalaureate Degree program; (2) to strengthen the academic bridge between UWL and LCOOCC to allow faculty and students to study and conduct research; (3) to continue undergraduate research by Native American students under the faculties of UWL and LCOOCC; (4) to promote collaborative biomedical science research for faculty and students; and (5) to prepare Native American recipients of associate degree from LCOOCC for entry into and for success in completing the baccalaureate degree in the biomedical sciences at the UWL. The proposed program builds on and complements the on-going bridge program. Activities included in this program include motivational seminars and lectures, site visits, and intensive research and academic enhancing summer programs. Distance Learning technology assist the two institutions to share human resources. The bridge program renewal proposes to continue activities from its initial project that were designed to increase the number of LCOOCC students who earn associate degrees in the biomedical sciences and transfer to UW-L such as introduction to biomedical careers and research, seminars, workshops, laboratory research experience, and reducing transfer shock. Curriculum enhancements include continuing courses in directed research and creating an AS degree at LCOOCC. Summer research for six LCOOCC students per year for the next three years will take place at UW-L or GMF. The Cultural Director/Instructor is a Native American and serves as a mentor and role model for the students; additionally, she will live in the dormitory with the students during the summer research. Distance Education is a part of the delivery system for education; the UW-L will support all line charges and the cost of cultural orientation programs. Joint cooperation between LCOOCC, UW-L and GMF in the research part of the application is planned. Fifty students participated in the initial project (1996-98), of which 27 were Native Americans. Their activities included research seminars, research projects, curricular enhancements, and visits to UW-L. Research topics included Lyme disease, analysis of the ticks for carrying B. burgdorferi, and DNA, protein, and immunofluorescent assays. The project application did not include extensive details on the career counseling, student mentoring, or additional new curriculum enhancements.